


Summertime Madness

by last_angel



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu is the new pilot at NERV but he's having problem relating with the other pilots. Misato and Kaji have taken it into their hands to give him an opportunity to get closer to them but it seems things might get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Left in the Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first series (I think?)
> 
> (It's a comedy and if you don't find it funny then I'm sorry for waiting your time V.V)
> 
> Some notes before reading:
> 
> * It has the rebuild pilots however I wrote Kaworu and Shinji more like in the anime version. It might seem like they are a little out of character but please bear with me.
> 
> * This is is a really random story and was written just for fun so I hope you can overlook any inconsistencies with the series.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

Chapter 1: Left in the Wilderness

  

It was the middle of July and the sun shone with its warm brilliance. Large waves crashed onto the cold sand barely reaching the tip of the five young pilots’ feet as they stared out at the horizon.

“So can someone tell me one more time WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN THIS PLACE?!” Asuka howled.

[Flashback]

Six weeks ago Asuka had been injured while testing out some upgrades on EVA 02 and so a week later a replacement pilot was sent to NERV headquarters known as the fifth child, Nagisa Kaworu. Little was known about him besides the fact that his birthday was on the day of the second impact and that he had extremely good results in the synchronization tests. He was a handsome and polite young boy who spoke with elegance and grace. There were no complaints from the NERV personnel. The pilots on the other hand did not receive the mysterious boy so openly.

[Location: NERV headquarters, cafeteria]

“There’s something fishy about him. Just look at him he’s always smiling as if he doesn’t have a care in the world. I bet he’s hiding something.”

“Nnnnn, is the princess jealous of the pretty boy?” Mari cooed.

“Why the hell would I be jealous of that weirdo?!”

“ Well he was your replacement pilot. You did say no one could pilot Unit 02 besides you but two others have already piloted it while you were unavailable.”

“Shut up! You’re one of those who infected my EVA so stop talking like it’s got nothing to do with you!”

Mari simply laughed and continued poking Asuka’s cheeks.

“You shouldn’t talk about him like that Asuka. He’s really not a bad person.” Shinji jumped in.

“Oh right, says the idiot who blushes like a little girl every time that perv flashes you a smile.” She growled back.

“I-I do not! Besides why are you so mad at him? He told you himself he wasn’t going to pilot Unit 02 anymore now that you were back.”

“Because, stupid Shinji, he hasn’t left and they haven’t said anything about a new EVA meaning he is here replace one of us. “

“Don’t worry princess. I’ll stay with you even if you are thrown away.” Mari threw herself on Asuka bringing her into a tight embrace.

“Gyaaa! Don’t touch me! And who said I’d be the one being replaced?! They obviously wouldn’t get rid of me. I’m the best pilot they’ve got!”

Shinji turned his back on Mari and Asuka trying to ignore their bickering.

“ What about you Rei? What do you think?”

Rei simply shrugged and continued sipping her drink with that same passive look. The door slid open to reveal the devil himself. Nagisa greeted them with a smile.

“Good afternoon.”

The four simply stared at him. It felt so strange having a new pilot around. It didn’t feel like they had a new comrade rather they felt they had an intruder. Although it didn’t always look like it Asuka, Shinji, and Rei had become quite close and they tended to keep to themselves. The three had a hard time relating to others since they all had reasons for having trust issues and they tended to avoid any new faces. It had been the same when Mari first arrived but she had made it extremely hard to ignore her presence and had awkwardly forced herself into their lives. The new challenger was now the red-eyed albino standing before them.

“G-good afternoon Nagisa.” Shinji answered with an apologetic smile.

“Good afternoon pretty boy.” Mari chimed.

Asuka grumbled a barely audible “good afternoon” and Rei simply nodded. An awkward silence fell on the room. Mari made no attempt to lighten the atmosphere and Shinji shifted uncomfortably in his seat racking his brain for something to say. Just then Misato and Kaji miraculously appeared at the door. Shinji let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh it looks like everyone is here, good.” Misato said while tapping a folder in her hand. The pilots gladly turned their attention to the adults.

“You all have been working hard lately so Misato and I thought I’d be a good idea to give you a reward.”

“A reward?” They asked in unison.

“Yes! A whole weekend off to a private island.” Misato sang happily.  
[End Flashback]

And thus they were now standing in front of the ocean staring at it as though they had been dumped in a boot camp.

“So can someone tell me one more time WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN THIS PLACE?!”

“We’ve been over this. It’s to build teamwork and deepen your relationships with each other.” Misato stated.

“I have no reason to ‘deepen’ anything with the likes of him.” Asuka said giving Kaworu a furious glare.

“Now now, this is supposed to be a mini vacation. Why don’t we all just have some fun?” Kaji said draping his arms on either side of Shinji’s and Asuka’s shoulder.

Shinji gave Kaji an uncertain look. He wasn’t sure this was such a good idea but he felt Misato and Kaji had somewhat good intentions so he decided to at least go along with it.

“What should we do then?” Shinji asked. Asuka rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“How about we play a game!” Mari suggested with a mischievous catlike smile spreading across her face. “Whoever can make puppy boy blush first wins.”

“That’s no game. This idiot blushes for everything.” Asuka scoffed.

Rei nodded in agreement and Shinji turned bright red proving their point.

“Then how about you try embarrassing Kaworu? I bet that would pose as a challenge.” Misato proposed.

“Yes.” Answered an oddly overeager voice.

Surprisingly it had been Rei. They stared at her in astonishment. She had such a determined look in her eyes that Shinji couldn’t help but smiled. There were few things Rei would go out of her way to do and seeing her so enthusiastic always motivated him to participate.

“I guess that sounds like fun.” Shinji encouraged.

Kaworu gave Shinji one of his devilishly handsome smiles making Shinji lower his gaze in embarrassment.

“Whatever. So what are the rules? How do we win?” Asuka said finally giving in.

Rei raised her hand as if in class and with her usual serious voice, “We each take a turn. You get a maximum of five minutes with Kaworu. If he doesn’t blush or become flustered within that time period then you lose and he goes to the next person. We keep doing this until someone wins.”

“Ooooh, and what do we get to do with him?” Mari mused.

“Whatever you like.”

This seemed like it could get dangerously out of hand but maybe that was what Misato and Kaji were hoping for. Shinji dared a quick glance over at Kaworu but he seemed perfectly at ease with the idea.

“I’m fine with those rules.” Kaworu said, giving his consent.

“It looks like you guys are all set. We’ll be over by those cabins if you guys need us. Have fun!” And with that Misato and Kaji walked way leaving them to their game.

“So who would like to try first?” Kaworu challenged.

Rei stepped forward and pointed a very commanding finger at him.

“Strip.”

Shinji choked and Mari burst out laughing.

“Ewww, no! You can’t do that.” Asuka opposed.

“Quiet! These are my five minutes so I’m in charge. Shinji could you count the time please?”

“What? Oh yes. Umm...It’s 1:32. Ready?...................... Go!”

Kaworu started throwing his sandals and his bag to the side. He then proceeded to pull his shirt over his head and puled his pants down with no hesitation leaving on nothing but his underwear. He did this in a very slow and sensual fashion almost as if putting on a show for them.

“Those too.” Rei commanded pointing at his underwear.

She was being shockingly forward. Shinji couldn’t bare look as the boy complied. He could hear Mari’s hooting and Asuka’s embarrassed stuttering complaints.

“Put these on.” Rei handed something to him.

Shinji snuck a peek to see Kaworu wearing a ridiculous neon yellow and green polka dot speedo, angel wing floaties and scuba goggles.

“How do I look?” The boy asked modeling for them. He didn’t seem perturbed at all.

“Hyuuu hyuuu! Work it!” Mari whistled then bursted out laughing again.

“Pervert.” Asuka fumed.

“Well Ikari? What do you think.”

“I-it looks good on you.” It sounded more like a question than an answer but Kaworu simply nodded and grinned seemingly satisfied with the answer.

Shinji’s watch beeped. “1: 37 time’s up.”

“My loss.” Rei said pouting and crossing her arms slightly upset.

Mari was panting trying to regain her breath. Finally she was able to speak, “Before we get too carried away we should change into our swimsuits and put on some sunblock.” The pilots realized they were still in uniform and had their luggage with them. They had been brought to the island literally overnight without any time to make sense of the situation. They weren’t even the ones who packed! Shinji figured Rei and Kaworu would get sunburned easily if they didn’t wear protection seeing how they were the most pale of the group and he wanted to avoid any misfortunes while on this trip. They all agreed and made their way to the locker rooms.

They reached a small hut that had the words “RESTROOMS” painted on it, a left arrow pointing towards the men’s room and a right one towards the woman’s. They diverted paths but before Kaworu could even set foot inside Mari hugged him from behind.

“Hey pretty boy, having fun yet?”

Kaworu was slightly startled by the sudden attack but he composed himself quickly giving her a smile.

“Why yes. I am quite enjoying this game.”

“Hmmm. Say we haven’t given you the ‘Welcome to NERV’ special yet have we?”

Shinji’s body stiffened a little as he strained his ears to hear. He had been waiting for Kaworu at the door not wanting to leave him alone with Mari. He was afraid she might do something weird to him and his suspicions were starting to prove true.

“Welcome to NERV special? I do not believe so. What is it?” Kaworu answered already intrigued.

Mari smiled her wolfish grin. A shiver ran down Shinji’s spine. This was not good.

“Well, you’re about to find out.”

Shinji felt as though everything suddenly started moving in slow motion as he saw Mari spin Kaworu around towards the other room.

Oh no.

The door had been left wide open.

No no no no!

Shinji swiveled around reaching towards Mari in an attempt to stop her. His fingers curled and grasped thin air.

“Welcome to NERV!!!!” Mari hooted.

Oh, God!

Shinji could only look on in horror as Kaworu slid into the women’s restroom and the door closed behind him. Mari pressed her body against it and held the handle with both hands to keep him from running out.

“M-Mari!!!! What are you thinking, he’ll be killed!”

Shinji’s heart was beating wildly in his chest with fear for the white haired boy.

“Oh don’t worry he’ll be just-“

Suddenly a blood-curling scream was heard. Asuka’s voice boomed from within the room.

“YOU SICK PERVER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?! GET OUT OF HERE!”

“But I think this is part of the game.”

“I’LL KILL YOU!”

The doorknob was being shaken lightly but Mari held on tight.

“The door won’t open. You Lilin have strange ways of welcoming someone.”

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! GET OUT!”

Something big hit the door hard and Shinji let out a startled cry.

“W-we should let him out now.” Shinji pleaded.

Mari looked back at him contemplating but his big blue puppy eyes bore into hers begging. She had never told him but that pleading look was a dangerous weapon and he could have everyone at his feet if only he learned how to abuse it.

“Oh alright.” She complied and opened the door.

Mari opened the door just in time to see Asuka struggling to hold her towel with one hand and the other slapping Kaworu across his face. Rei stood unperturbed in the far back corner of the room already changed. Asuka turned her furious gaze towards them.

“YOU! THIS WAS YOU’RE IDEA WASN’T IT?!”

“Hi” Mari waved innocently.

“YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!”

“Oh come on, don’t be so mad. It was just a little joke.”

“Only you would think this funny.” She hissed, “AND SHINJI YOU HELPED TOO DIDN’T YOU!”

Shinji jumped at the sound of his name. He guiltily peeked out from behind Mari where he had been cowering. His gaze landed on Kaworu who seemed uninjured and a bit confused by the situation.

“I tried to stop her but you know I can’t beat Mari.”

Asuka answered back with insults of how weak he was and how he had to man up. Shinji ignored her and simply pushed Mari in as a scapegoat and motioned Kaworu to leave. As soon as Kaworu was within his reach Shinji didn’t hesitate to drag him by the arm and run into the boy’s locker room. Hopefully she would blow off enough steam beating up Mari before they came back out.


	2. Little Private Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaworu and Shinji start to bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally Chapter 2!!!!
> 
> Um....this is the most ridicules thing I've written so don't expect much.  
> OMG I'm so embarrassed this is stupid but it's a parody so it should be fine right?
> 
> Well the writing is a little hasty but I hope you like it!

Chapter 2: Little Private Room

 

Shinji practically threw Kaworu into the men’s room slamming the door behind him with a little too much force. 

“That was close.” Shinji huffed. His heart was beating wildly in his chest.

“She did seem rather upset. I suppose not everyone feels comfortable being nude in front of others. Though, there really is nothing to be ashamed of.”

Shinji chuckled. He was sure Asuka would kill them once they came out but he had to admit it had been rather exhilarating. 

“Not everyone is as confident as you, Nagisa. Most people feel dangerously exposed. It’s an invasion of privacy.” 

Kaworu’s cheek had now turned red and Shinji winced at the sight of it. Shinji reached out and tenderly touched the albino’s cheek. It really looked bad and Shinji couldn’t help but feel responsible even if it had been Mari’s fault.

“Sorry for putting you through that. Mari gets some crazy ideas sometimes and I’m not really strong enough to stop her.” He admitted.

Kaworu eased into his touch holding the hand in place with his. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Shinji’s hand on his face. Though Shinji’s palm wasn’t exactly cold it was cool enough to ease the burning sensation.

“It’s quite alright. I do not mind it but it makes me happy to know Shinji cares about me.”

Shinji became painfully aware of Kaworu and their current position. He wanted his hand back but pulling away suddenly would appear rude. 

“Umm...we should change now otherwise Asuka will end up storming in.”

To Shinji’s relief Kaworu nodded and released his hand. The layout of the room was like any other. You had the restrooms at the far back and individual showers in front of the mirrors. The only problem was that there were no doors or curtains for some reason. Probably because NERV hardly ever used these premises. Shinji started heading towards the stalls when he noticed Kaworu hadn’t moved.

“Aren’t you going to change? Don’t you feel um...uncomfortable in that?” 

“Not at all. Rei chose it especially for me so I shall keep it.” 

“Oh, ok.”

Kaworu leaned on the wall smiling at him. Shinji couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not so he just turned and kept walking. He thought he could feel Kaworu’s eyes on his back causing him to become more flustered than he already was. The distance from him to the stalls started to feel too long. He could see them stretching farther away from him so he just ran into the nearest shower and started taking off his clothes. He made sure to keep his back to the mirror. It was silly but it was embarrassing to see himself naked. It made him feel self conscious. The silence wasn’t exactly comforting either; the restroom was too big for just the two of them.

“S-so, Nagisa, how do you like living at NERV?” 

That was rather lame. Kaworu had been here for almost a month but Shinji honestly didn’t have any other topic of conversation.

“I am enjoying it very much. Everyone has treated me kindly so far.”

Shinji stopped with his swimming trunks halfway up his leg.

“T-that’s not true. I know we haven’t been the most welcoming people and we really have no excuse and um-” Shinji didn’t know how to finish. They had been awful to him really. They had been avoiding him ever since he had arrived. Shinji was sure they hadn’t spoken more than twice and both times it had been Kaworu who had approached him. “Sorry.” Was all he could say.

Kaworu stood where Shinji had left him, leaning on the wall, admiring the view before him. It was probably rude to be doing this but Kaworu was thoroughly enjoying himself watching Shinji’s reflection as he changed. The brunet had stopped halfway giving him time to take in every detail of Shinji’s bare back and butt. Rather distractedly he gave Shinji’s apology a quick thought. He honestly didn’t mind how the others treated him. He had always been treated as an outsider, a stranger, even in SEELE so he didn’t think of their behavior as offensive but rather natural.

“There is no need to feel bad. You have always treated me the kindest and I thank you for that.”

It was selfish but Kaworu’s words rid him of his guilt. At least Kaworu hadn’t come to hate him. Shinji finished changing. 

“Ok ready! Have you already put on sunblock?”

“Sunblock?”

“Did you not bring any?”

Kaworu wasn’t really sure what that was but apparently it was important.

“No, I don’t believe I did.”

“Oh, well you can use some of mine.”

Shinji pulled out a little blue bottle and popped the cap open. He squeezed a decent amount onto his hand and handed it to him. Kaworu took it and thanked him with a smile. He imitated Shinji spreading the cold white material onto his body. It felt slimy and weird. He covered his arms, legs and torso but he couldn’t quite reach his back. He must have looked silly with his arm stretched as far back as possible frowning a little in frustration because Shinji let out a little giggle and stopped him.

“Here I’ll help you. Turn around.”

Shinji got some more sunblock and rubbed his hands together. He hesitated a little before placing his hands on Kaworu’s shoulder blades. The albino shivered at his touch. Shinji pulled his hands up and covered Kaworu’s neck first. Kaworu let out a small yelp and scrunched his shoulders. 

So his neck is sensitive.

Shinji continued to spread the crème across the fair boy’s shoulders and down his back. He could feel every indentation between his ribs and his thumb glided down Kaworu’s spine causing the albino to shiver ever so slightly.

He had a hard time going as low as the swim trunks but he didn’t want Kaworu to get sunburned so he willed himself to at least let his finger tips drag just above the waistband of his swimsuit. Why did he have to have speedos? Why is the waistline so low? Why am I even worrying about this?!

Satisfied with his work Shinji took his hands of the other boy’s back. He knew he was blushing, he could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks, but he also knew Kaworu wouldn’t point it out or make fun of him.

“A-all done. ”

“Thank you Shinji.”

“We should get going. Asuka is pretty impatient.” His fingers still tingled with the sensation of having touched Kaworu and it was proving too difficult to look at him in the eye.

“Don’t you also need to cover your back?”

“What? Oh, um-”

“Can I do it?”

“P-please?” 

Kaworu’s eyes brightened with joy. He looked rather adorable, very child like, as he smeared some sunscreen on Shinji’s back humming. He started from the torso, placing his hands under Shinji’s armpits and sliding them down the curves of his body. Shinji couldn’t help but let out a little whelp but Kaworu ignored it and continued exploring his body. He brought his hands together at the base of Shinji’s back and up to his shoulders. Kaworu’s hands felt nice as they massaged his back. Then he moved to the front covering his chest. 

“N-Nagisa, I already put some there.”

Kaworu’s hands came up to his throat and gently tilted his head back. Shinji could feel Kaworu pressed up against his back his soft lips whispering into his ear.

“We have to make sure you are covered completely.”

Shinji felt his face heat up even more as Kaworu’s breath tickled his neck. Shinji bit his lips trying to hold back what he though might be a moan. “Nagisa that’s-“. This was weird, he was too close but Shinji couldn’t push him away. 

“Shinji.” Kaworu murmured his name and all Shinji could do in response was shiver in anticipation. 

“STUPID SHINJI WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!” 

Oh crap! Shinji detached himself from Kaworu and quickly grabbed his bags. 

“NOTHING!!! We’re coming out now!”


End file.
